Up in Arms/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. This page reformatted from multiple entries with a wide range of formatting and information. Entries that were nearly identical were combined and edited to include the unique information. Find abbreviations in the glossary. Tips *Equip a Bibiki Seashell for tremendous intimidation, up to 10-15 times per battle. Extremely useful for tanking. *Fe'e uses Sea Monk special attacks. When available Barwatera should be continuously maintained to reduce special attack damage (Maelstrom). *Fe'e is susceptible to Lullaby, Bind, Blind, Gravity (Even without Elemental Seal), and Sleep (is less effective on Lightsday when it will be resisted more often.) **Lullaby only sticks 3-5 times with a duration of about 2-15 seconds. *At first, Fe'e has incredibly fast multiple weak attack hits per attack round. (This makes blink tanking a dangerous option) *As damage is dealt to Fe'e, its tentacles become wounded and start to break, the number of attacks is reduced, but each attack deals increased damage. :*Tentacle breaks occur 6 times, each time the chat log says, "One of the sea creature's tentacles has been wounded." :*When the last tentacle breaks the chat log says, "All of the sea creature's tentacles have been wounded." *When all of its tentacles are wounded, the standard physical attack is replaced with an attack having the Ink Jet animation. This Ink Jet attack is recorded in the log as a standard attack ("Fe'e hits Player for # points of damage"), but it will be treated as magical damage (it will bypass things like Invincible, Perfect Dodge, and Utsusemi) and has a knockback effect. This Ink Jet attack can hit for upwards to approximately 200-300 damage. By this point, its rate of TP gain will also have increased tremendously, so beware. *When Fe'e's health drops below 25%, it will begin to spam all of its TP moves. *Beware of getting hit by his attacks, especially if doing a mage-based strategy. He can critical hit for upwards of 750 damage. Tentacle (TP move) did over 1000 damage to a well equipped BLU. *If you use the Sleep-Nuke-Method avoid Lightsday when sleep is more easily resisted. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! This fight has been beaten with a large number of combinations. ---- SOLO STRATEGIES ---- :Can be Solo'd by a BLM with some difficulty. Strategy: Here's a link to a video and full strategy. http://nix80.livejournal.com/Steamboat Wi11y 21:33, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ---- DUO STRATEGIES ---- :2HR not needed. Strategy: *RDM/WAR should keep stoneskin up at all times, while voking and providing as many DoTs as possible. *DRG/WHM follows while attacking, healing themselves when necessary.(Make sure High Jump or Super Jump are ready before Weapon Skilling as it has the tendency of stealing hate) *Hate CAN be stolen after the 25% mark with this setup. *Call Wyvern was used during battle). :2HR not needed. Fight lasted around 10 min. Strategy: *Much in the same way as above. *using a Fungar pet and Snarl after Rampage the fight was very easy. (2 pets were used as 1 died from tanking too long) *at low HP the NM was easily tanked by the Fungar allowing the RDM to nuke. Roe-Q 18:36, 5 April 2008 (UTC) : DO NOT TRY THIS Strategy: *Not a good idea, the pets just don't last long enough. ---- TRIO STRATEGIES *Known victories have occurred with the following teams who did not leave any stategy advice other than their team composition; :BLU/WAR, RNG/NIN, RDM/BLM :DRG/WHM, PLD, BRD/WHM 2HR not used. :DRG/WHM, PLD, BLM 2-hour abilities not used. :DRG, PLD, BLM combination. 2HR Used. :RDM/BLM(Hume) BRD/WHM(Hume) BLM/WHM(Taru) :SAM/RNG, WAR/THF, RDM/BLM ---- :A standard Manaburn approach used BurstX2/Sleep/FreezeX2/Sleep until it dies. Strategy: *Burst did 792 damage. Blizzaga II did 458 damage. :This is very easy way because barely any curing is needed and very easy win. I've done this about 30 times (no drop -.-) but it works! Strategy: *While the BRD is there only for sleep/cure, the RDM will be there for gravity, bind, and also sleep. The bard will just keep sleeping it over and over. It will start to resist around 20% but by that time you can just go all out on it and kill it. Strategy: *Used 2 jugs plus food per BST per fight. One should stand back and rest while the other two fight. **Funguar Familiar strongly recommended, because it is the strongest BST jug at level 60 and takes half damage from Maelstrom. **Be sure to run more than 25' away from Fe'e before casting large cures, to avoid pulling hate. :2HR not needed. Easily beaten. Strategy: *Samurai should meditate while wearing af helmet before fight and focus on healing*DO NOT WEAPONSKILL* *Samurai should keep seigan up at all times and third eye whenever possible. *Samurai should serve as tank for entire fight by keeping himself alive. *Ninja should focus on paralyzing poisoning and back-up healing. *Dancer should keep tp high and act as main healer. :2HR Used Strategy: *Make sure your NIN has Tools for casting Kurayami: Ni because with just Mambo x2 NIN will get hit way too much (NIN even had 2 Melody Earring +1). *It is also recommended that your BRD does not cast Requiem on Fe'e your first attempt until you get a feel of the fight because you may feel the need to Lullaby it and get some MP. *When Fe'e hits about 30-34% HP your NIN having shadows up will be irrelevant, so don't bother recasting them. *Otherwise, after that point all you wanna do is kill it as fast as possible. *Not really recommended casting any DoT spells after all tentacles are damaged either. *Fe'e is also immune to Elegy. (Resisted a 2HR'd Carnage Elegy) --Trenapha 02:50, 31 January 2007 (EST) {Sylph} :Easy Strategy: *NIN will kite till first two tentacles break off, then straight tank with Automaton using Flashbulb and PUP dealing damage. Stormwaker Frame recommended, to keep itself alive, and its master, on top of nukes if desired, or just its weapon skill "Knockout" which gives Fe'e the effect of evasion -40% and deals moderate damage. :Good tactics. If you need advice ask Deadeye on Ramuh server (dont abuse or I'll BL). Strategy: *NIN shadows will go fast, Steamed Crab will increase Tank's HP. *RDM MUST keep Gravity on Fe'e at all times, to assist the NIN kiting and in the event the RDM steals hate, giving the NIN more trime to retake hate. *RDM can steal hate with Convert+Divine Seal+Cure IV and kite Fe'e till tank is able to retake hate. *At the end of the fight (since his ink attack seems to ignore shadows) the RDM RDM and NIN may need to bounce hate until he is defeated. *RDM should sub WHM for Blindna. *MNK is a DD and doesn't do much else. *MNK can unleash his 2HR to finish off Fe'e, you'll be able to do it without it in less that 10 minutes (I tried that 3 times and all ended well) Alternate Strategy: *MNK doesn't 2HR at the end *NIN should use Stream crab and the RDM vile potion (to consistently succeed without the MNK 2HR) :The fight is over in about 10-12 minute. Strategy: Equip NIN: AF boots for 25% extra movement at night. *NIN kites with constant RDM gravity and bind. NIN should provoke whenever possible and also cast the ninja elemental wheel to maintain hate. BLM blind and nuke. RDM also works as healer. *Notes: When I did this at night Vana'diel time, I had +72 evasion gear. With Jack-o'-Lantern +82. Still, the mob teared through my shadows so kiting is needed at least before it's below 50% hp. I would actually recommend kiting the entire fight. It might be a good idea to bring enmity gear instead of evasion gear for NIN. Since every once in a while the BLM got hate. Strategy: *Equip NIN: Same as above *Same as above, only the RNG/NIN is a DD. Either the RDM can Blindna him or the RNG can bring items :No 2HR needed. Strategy: *PLD generally requires healing assistance to begin with as it's easy to be interrupted while casting. Once the tentacles are broken enough for the PLD to cure themselves, the BLM should proceed to nuke the mob as usual. :No 2HR needed. Strategy: *Same strategy as above and make sure to have Fe'e face away from RDM. *RDM used convert. :First Attempt -- Fight took 14 Minutes, we were kind of slow since it was our first run. No Kraken Club dropped. Strategy: *Food: RDM: Melon Pie BLM: Melon Pie BRD: Tuna Sushi *Fight like a Mana Burn with the BLM and RDM nuking. *Lullaby worked early on but started getting resisted late. (Bard had +42 CHR before food) When Fe'e started resisting lullaby we used the RDM and BLM to sleep. *Sleep II was only resisted once on the last cast. BLM casted Blizzaga II and Thunder II while RDM casted Thunder II and Blizzard II. Blizzaga II averaged about 480 damage per cast. Thunder II only about 200. *Bard kept ballad up and also weakened Fe'e using the Threnodies. *Had to stop once to rest during the fight. *RDM and BRD healed whenever needed. Strategy Cons: *Resist to sleep Making this Strategy Better: *Stayed away from AM because of its long cast time and huge MP cost. :2HR not needed. Finished with 5 minutes left on first run. Went 3/3 w/ no drop. Strategy: *Food: RDM / BLM: Melon pie +1 BRD: Tuna Sushi *BLM was fully merited, casted mostly AM and did upwards of 1k damage. *BRD Kept Ballad up at all times. Lullaby never was resisted and lasted full 30 seconds. BRD had +39 CHR/+9 Wind/+5 Singing. Lullaby was used when Sleep was down and if Bind/Grav wore or was resisted. *RDM nuke a little bit but mostly Gravity/Bind/Sleep. *BLM casts 2 AM, rests while RDM kites using top tier spells and BRD helps. *Keep Stoneskin up, never took 1 damage. :2HR not needed. Strategy: *RDM tanks, the DRG melees and Heals, and the BLM nukes. I have done this strategy a good number of times (at least 12) and I will admit I sometimes overnuke and pull hate now and then but once it falls below 25% I am unable to pull hate even if I try (used freeze > blizaga II > Aero III, > Burst) and the mob didn't even glance @ me. Once the mob falls below 25% I have never seen it change to another target so unless there is a glitch somewhere in there....When the mob falls below 25% there is no pulling hate off the person who its has hate(Confirmed by Mozes of Lakshmi) *side note* I have done it a few times w/ other setups and there was still no pulling hate off the person post 25% mark (Celeres of Ragnarok found this to be false. A BLU easily took hate off the PLD after 25%, and hate bounced around for the rest of the fight.) :2HR not needed. Can win this w/ little to no trouble at all. Strategy: *RDM tanks, DRG DDs and Heals, and the BLM....nukes(whoda thunk it =P) :Our longest run took 10:32/15:00 Shortest was around 8 mins. Both these times were also allowing for the other party members to escape prior to opening box. Current 7/8 wins with this strategy. (the loss was prior to Repose). Any 2HR will just make this go faster, barring WHM's, however WHM's will save MP. Strategy: *Go in, Stoneskin, blink, Pro and Reraise. *Rest and start. *BLM starts with Burst and WHN with Banishga II, however, WHM cast when BLM is ~50% through spell. *RDM land Gravity just as BLM hits with Burst. Total this should almost cause 1k damage to start. *Then BLM rotate through Thunder and Ice Spells, as RDM does same and WHM cycle through Banish II, Holy and banishga. *Once BLM is out of mp (or very low) RDM [Sleep. *Rest as full as you can get and Rdm Sleep again if needed to get full. Depending on the Race/Mp of the BLM you may be able to take more hp away in a cycle. *Repeat Above Cycle, except when it comes time to Sleep again, this time WHM sleeps with Repose, to gaurantee a 100% duration sleep. *Its possible you can kill him with your 2nd cycle, if not, just rest and kill on 3rd cycle, RDM converting helps to kill faster. *Suggested food is Ginger/Wizard Cookies, as you will have plenty of time to rest. :2HR not needed. Strategy: *The way this works is the RDM will sleep it at start then gravity/bind. *RNG will start off with barrage. RNG will run around (Kite)and keep shooting it. *BLM and RDM keep sleeping it. *BLM will nuke every now and then, and the RNG will just go all out on it. :2HR not needed. 3 times with little problem. Very comfortable win with this setup. Strategy: *COR does Evokers and Gallants roll on RDM and PLD, then can do hunters on himself. *PLD tanks and gets strong hate early with JAs *RDM supports and nukes *COR can sleep mob for ~60 seconds with Light Shot multiple times if you need a rest at any time. :2HR not needed. Completed this BCNM 6/6 Strategy: *PLD and PUP must have Bibiki Seashells, RDM heals when the PLD gets low, debuffs Fe'e with blind, dia/bio, poison, and additional nukes when the time comes. *Reraise highly advised, but optional. (Out of those 6 runs, the PLD and PUP died once each, but as RDM, managed to nuke as he pursued me for the kill.). *Automaton weaponskill "Knockout" combined with "Raging Fists" from the PUP made for very good damage (400+ knockout, 350+ raging fists), and the PLD and PUP should flash cycle, keeping Fe'e blind for the majority of the battle. (PLD flashes first for hate, then PUP follows with flashbulb, repeat when PLD's MP can comply). *Barwatera for maelstrom. :2HR not needed. Strategy: *RDM cast Gravity on Fe'e to reduce damage for Kiter. *Use Barrage at the start to get rid of some tentacles fast. *RDM can sleep if needed. :2HR not needed. Easy. Strategy: *RDM must keep Gravity on Fe'e. :2HR not needed. The fight takes about 10 minutes with this strategy. Strategy: *Upon entering full buff (Earthen ward, Aerial Armor, Protect, Shell) *Rest up then summon Carbuncles and sick them on him. *Stand close when you command the Blood pact Meteorite as hate might shift to you when you command it, if hate shifts to you and you're too far it will move out of range and Meteorite will not land. Meteorite does roughly 300 damage every time, summoning skill over cap will help against resistance. *Run to a safe distance, reapply Stoneskin, Blink and cure up if needed. *Resummon Carbuncle when it's defeated and resic it on Fe'e or wait for the other carbuncles to die. *Fe'e moves very slow so you have enough time to resummon as long as you keep far enough. *When Carbuncle's on Fe'e again Meteorite again and repeat this until Fe'e is defeated. *Around 25% it is advisable to keep Barwatera up because Fe'e likes to spam Maelstrom and you will be in range if it's AoE when giving the Meteorite command. Other Strategies: *Reserve 2HR for emergences. *Medicines needed: *2 Yagudo drinks per fight should be enough but it's optional to bring Hi Ethers. :MP food is not needed but it is advisable to have when you have a natural low MP like Galka or Elvaan. Humes, Mithras and Tarus should not have any MP problems as long as drinks are used. :2HR not needed. Strategy: *Time left with this combination after the BCNM varies from 90-6 seconds. *Food: THF/ATK(Elv), WHM/DEF(Tar), BLM/DEF(Tar) *Cast Barblindra and Barwatera or Baraera *After buffs and recovering the THF got Sneak+Haste then he made a Sneak Attack and uses Hide. He engaged Fe'e and ran straight for him. That way SA hits with its full strength. Since the THF gets beaten up he will lose hate to the WHM. But with Stoneskin up there is enough time to recast Utsusemi after the first few shadows got beaten down. BLM nukes and uses Bind and Gravity. The THF uses some Hi-Potions while the WHM rests whenever he can. BLM also tosses in some cures. When 5 minutes of the fight are left the BLM Elemental Seal+Sleeps him. Mages recover until he wakes up. He will probably do an AOE attack after he wakes up. Then the BLM starts nuking with intense and Gravity/Bind kiting until Fe'e is dead. Other Strategies: *Reserve 2HR for emergences. :2HR not needed. Strategy *Full buffs when inside, NIN vokes the mob and proceeds to attack. RDM casts gravity and bind and begins to nuke him. WHM casts regen, haste, and keeps the NIN cured initially. Once the WHM gains hate (or the RDM) then the mages start to kite him with the WHM casting Banishga II, and Banish II and the RDM nuking as well. Note: DO NOT CAST BIO/DIA! The NIN will be voking occationally gaining hate and keeping shadows up hitting as often as possible. Once all mp is gone then have the RDM sleep it or the WHM (repose which works quite well) and full rest for mp. Wake up with NIN voke and first hit after RDM recasts bind/gravity before waking up. Repeat until death. *Just remember the time limit and you'll be good to go. Other Strategies: *Yag drinks would be nice but are not neccesary. *RDM 2HR makes this faster. Strategy: *Used Meikyo Shisui at 35% health. ---- TEMPLATE for future entries : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: * Category:Strategies